You Move Me
by septemberbeauty13
Summary: Just when his life seemed like it was over here came his Destiny. "You are everything to me, Des. You're my co-conspirator, my best friend, and most importantly…the girl I love." Songfic based off of Garth Brook's You Move Me. Des & Matt, fluffy smut!


**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my songfic! It's based off the song You Move Me by Garth Brooks, go check it out! Don't forget to let me know what you think after you've finished reading, it means so much. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>You Move Me<strong>

Matthew and Destiny were sitting in the Buchanan's apartment, watching movies on this rainy Saturday afternoon. It had been a week since Matthew's phenomenal recovery from his brain injury. Des was leaning against the couch's arm with Matthew lying between her legs, with his back against her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, silently thanking God for this second chance.

"This movie is so stupid. Why do they always make the girl seem so…weak? I know a lot of capable women and this just isn't doing them justice."

"Matt, it's Twilight…it's not supposed to be like real life." Destiny explained and Matthew shrugged his shoulders in acceptance.

_This is how it seems to me_  
><em>Life is only therapy<em>  
><em>Real expensive<em>  
><em>And no guarantee<em>  
><em>So I lie here on the couch<em>  
><em>With my heart hanging out<em>  
><em>Frozen solid with fear<em>  
><em>Like a rock in the ground<em>

Matthew's mind drifted off to think about how lucky he was. Not only to survive the bleeding on his brain, but to have a girl like Des by his side. He would never come close to deserving her, but for some reason she wanted him. Before Destiny had come into his life he'd been a weak little boy, who never fought for anything.

_But you move me_  
><em>You give me courage I didn't<em>  
><em>know I had<em>  
><em>You move me on<em>  
><em>I can't go with you<em>  
><em>And stay where I am<em>  
><em>So you move me on<em>

Just when his life seemed like it was over here came his Destiny. He was wheel chair bound for what the doctors said forever but one strong, little girl didn't believe all that. She changed his life when she pushed and pushed until she got the miracle they all wanted, Matthew walking again. And then again, when she became Matthew's best friend. He'd never had anyone, besides his parents, who cared about him so much. She became the driving force in his life and suddenly he felt as if he could take on anything with her by his side. And then she changed his life once again when she made Matt fall in love with her. He for certain that'd he'd never find anyone after Dani and yet, there she was…the love of his life, in his best friend.

_This is how love was to me,_  
><em>I could look and not see<em>  
><em>Going through the emotions,<em>  
><em>not knowin' what they mean<em>  
><em>And it scared me so much<em>  
><em>That I just wouldn't budge<em>  
><em>I might have stayed there forever<em>  
><em>If not for your touch<em>  
><em>Oh but you move me<em>  
><em>Out of myself and into the fire<em>

Des felt Matt settle in between her legs with his head against her chest, he was close enough to drive her crazy with the sweet smell of…Matthew, there was no other way of explaining it. Her mind went somewhere else as she thought about her life since Matthew Buchanan. Everything was much more happier with him by her side. Before Matt, she had always felt like an outsider, she'd never really fit in with the "normal" crowd. All of a sudden, she had a best friend and everything seemed much brighter. He was her backbone when she couldn't be strong anymore, like when she found out her "parents" were really her grandparents. The only person that could comfort her was Matt, not even her boyfriend at the time could get through to her. She looked at the precious human being in front of her and realized how close she'd come to almost losing him. God, she loved that boy.

_You move me_  
><em>Now I'm burning with love<em>  
><em>And with hope and desire<em>  
><em>How you move me<em>  
><em>You go whistling in the dark<em>  
><em>Making light of it<em>  
><em>Making light of it<em>  
><em>And I follow with my heart<em>  
><em>Laughing all the way<em>

"Destiny?" Matthew interrupted the quietness between them.

"Yeah?"

"You mean everything to me." He whispered and waited a moment before turning around to face her. He turned slowly and met her teary brown eyes. "Des, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Oh no, Matt. Its just…" She took a breath, "I've been waiting for you to say that to me for a long time."

"I'm sorry I was such a douche before. I've never saw what an angel I had in front of me…that is, until now." He pulled her hand into his and kissed the back of it. "I meant it before….all this….us having sex meant something to me. I've just been too…ugh, self-absorbed to treat you like the queen you deserve."

Destiny blushed and adverted her eyes, "You're such a player, Matthew Buchanan."

He placed a finger under her chin and pulled her face to look at him, "I mean every word I said. You are everything to me, Des. You're my co-conspirator, my best friend, and most importantly…the girl I love."

Des melted and grabbed his beautiful face between her hands and kissed him the way she only dreamed about.

They continued kissing for a couple moments before Des stood up.

"Des? Is everything okay?"

"It's about to be perfect…" she whispered, holding out her hand. Matt took it and stood with her, looking confused. "Make love to me, Matt." She breathed into his ear.

"Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't…."

She smiled, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and leading him to the room she'd only been in once before.

They reached the hall leading to a set of rooms when Matthew couldn't take it anymore. He placed his hands on her hips, turned her around, and lightly shoved her against his door. He pinned her wrists with his hands and pressed himself against her until he heard a soft moan leave her lips. He took his hands and ran them down the curves of her beautiful body, slowly tracing her hips before grasping her butt and pulling her close to him, causing her to unconsciously moan loudly. He smiled and kissed her lips passionately, reaching a hand behind them to open his door. He walked her in backwards, before pulling them down on top of his bed. Des straddled Matt, pinning his hands down now as she kissed his neck. He was slowly giving into her when he remembered he wanted to make this about her pleasure. He rolled them over and straddled Des as he pulled his shirt off. Then he went to work on undressing her, his hands going under her purple top. He tore it off of her before it even had time to register in Des's mind. She placed her fingers on the waistband of his jeans and started on the buttons. She finished unzipping them when he kicked them off and was bare in his boxers. He went to work on hers, pulling them off to reveal lacy black panties that matched her bra. He started kissing her neck, driving her crazy as he lightly sucked, surely leaving her love marks to explain to Shaun tomorrow. Then he slid his hand under her back to undo her bra, fumbling with it for a moment.

"Really, Buchanan? This wasn't that hard for you the last time we did this." She teasingly whispered, causing him to suck harder on her neck. He slowly pulled the straps away from her arms and suddenly Des wasn't so keen on undressing.

"Desi, what are you afraid of? It's me, Matt. I've seen your beautiful body before…" Her tense muscles relaxed and she took it off herself, reveal amazingly gorgeous breasts. Matt about lost himself in them, placing kissed down her chest and stopping at her nipples to lightly suck. She closed her eyes and let him take control over her, enjoying every moment. He kissed his way down her stomach, then placing kisses on her hipbones. He pulled her panties off carefully with his teeth and then placed kisses on her inner thighs before placing her knees over his shoulders and diving into her already wet folds. Destiny about lost her mind as Matt worked magic with his tongue. Her fingers lost themselves in his hair as she grasped at his curls. Soon enough, she was almost there when she pulled him up. She flipped him over and began to rip off his boxer, revealing that gorgeous penis she remembered so well.

"Des, you don't have…" But she shushed him and told him to relax as she took him in her mouth. His eyes rolled to the back of his head momentarily. A couple long moments later, Destiny and Matthew found themselves in his bed, in a position they had been not so long ago. Matt kissed Des one last time before pushing her legs apart and positioning himself inside her.

"I love you, Des." He whispered.

"I love you too, Matt."

She felt full with him inside of her and she liked it that way. He pushed deeper into her until he started to thrust, she got used to the feeling and before too long was pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts. She dug her nails into his bare back and he lost himself in her sparkling eyes. They climaxed together and clung to each other, breathless. He laid his head against her stomach, her fingers wrapped in his hair and their legs entangled in each other.

After a few silent moments, Des wrapped the sheet around her and got up.

"Where do you think your going?" Matthew asked, shaken.

"Come here," She smiled smartly. He obeyed and walked towards her, she placed her arms around his neck. "dance with me." She whispered. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Something's not right." He said aloud.

"What?" She asked confused, as he unwrapped the sheet from around her, letting it hit the floor.

"That's better. I love your body pressed against mine." He whispered into her ear, pulling her in as they swayed to the music in their heads. She rested her head against his shoulder.

_Oh 'cause you move me_  
><em>You get me dancing and you<em>  
><em>make me sing<em>  
><em>You move me<em>  
><em>Now I'm taking delight<em>  
><em>In every little thing<em>  
><em>How you move me<em>.

She was the one who made him fight; he owed everything to that girl. She taught him how to love against, he taught her how to live again.

Destiny got a wicked smile on her face as she danced with Matthew. She slowly rubbed herself against his slight erection, nonchalantly. Soon he was very hard and she left him no warning as she pushed him back onto his bed, straddling a very erect Matt.

"My turn!" she whispered, kissing a confused Matt quickly on the lips. She ran her hands over his chest and then positioned herself on top of him. Again, she felt little pain as she impaled herself and felt him settle beneath her, grasping her thighs.

"You have got to be the most amazing girl I've ever met, Desi." Matthew breathlessly whispered as he clawed his fingernails into her dark skin.

"You made me this way, Matt. I love you." She lastly managed to breathe before the moans reached her lips, as she found a rhythm. They moaned loudly together, enjoying the new adventure. Too loud, they guessed later, to hear their visitor as she knocked and then entered Matthew's bedroom.

"Matt? Destiny!" A very shocked Nora exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Go review, it'll make my very happy! :]**


End file.
